


[podfic] The(y) Kiss

by withaflourish



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflourish/pseuds/withaflourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The(y) Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The(y) Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216097) by [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/pseuds/anarmydoctor). 



Length: 7:45

Listen and download at [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/withaflourish/the-y-kiss) (mp3).


End file.
